


Old friend. New trouble

by Kurahie



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurahie/pseuds/Kurahie
Summary: Kurama hears a familiar voice from his past and chases old demons.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story that isn't for an English assignment. I'm not the best at writing but it came to me so. .. updates, as well as chapter lengths, are gonna be really sporadic. And I'm sorry for that please forgive me

A trip to Tokyo had never been what he had in mind for today. He assumed he would spend the day with Yusuke and Kuwabara as they has insisted. When his mother mentioned a trip, All he could do was agree and call Kuwabara to cancel. He understood. They all did. Kurama put his mother first. And that is how he was here wandering the street. He could almost forget he wasn't human. Almost. 

It had been hours since he had arrived. They had went to a restaurant to eat. There were people around. No one suspicious. He of course received looks based on his hair. He always had and ignored them. As he was sitting he heard a commotion.. And a voice... 

"I shouldn't have to drag you back every day" it spoke heavy. He knew it and paled a bit. Of course he wouldn't be recognized this way. No. But that didn't stop him from being concerned. How was the Hanyou here?

"Shuichi. Are you alright" his mother looked at him, her expression showing her concern 

"Fine mother. Excuse me. I need to use the restroom." As an excuse for his sudden disappearance. "You don't have to wait on me. I will find you." He reassured. They were in a mall. It was a believable statement.

With that he stood and walked toward the bathroom. That wasn't his actual destination, turning to walk to the other side of the small divider wall.  
Sure enough there he was. Wrestling with some girl around his current physical age. How was he in the human world?

He started to drag the poor girl along with him. And her friends yelled. Shuichi followed close behind but far enough it didn't seem suspicious.. Inuyasha had a hat on, which while ridiculous, made sense to cover his ears. 

He didn't seem to notice he was being followed but he couldn't be too sure. Until the girl looked back and saw him. 

He had been noticed now by both, the girl likely warned Inuyasha to his presence. Looking like he was about to run. 

"Inuyasha!" He called out. He had only planned to follow and observe, and as much as he could have kept up of he had ran, there were so many people it would have been hard to keep a low profile. 

The Eared man looked back. Expression unsure. Likely confused as to how the seemingly human child knew his name. And it was only intensified for the girl. 

Kurama closed the distance between himself and the two. "Hanyou" he greeted "And friend?" He had looked at the young women. Her energy was... No. There was no way Kikyo lived this long. The Fox's confusion must have been a little evident but still. "May we go somewhere less.... populated."


	2. Chapter 2

With a promise of an explanation they agreed but still hesitant. He heard the girl say there was something off about him. Dispite it only being meant for Inuyasha's ears. Which she was right. 

They went to a shrine not to far from the mall but it truly was less populated. No one seemed to he coming onto the property. "You know Inuyasha, you look ridiculous." He smiled. Trying to put off as long as he could. But the two didn't find it as funny as he did. 

"Explain.." the dog pushed. Impatient as ever. Only causing Kurama to sigh. 

"First. How are you here. In human world. How did you pass the Kekkai net?" 

The girl, who he now knew to be known as Kagome, spoke. "What's that" 

Her companion shrugged. "Don't know."

"Its a Barrier in between the demon and human worlds. King Yama put it up.. a few hundred years ago I believe." 

Inuyasha only looked more confused. "I got nothing. Didn't know it was a thing... now who are you..." back to his interrogation it seems. 

He only nodded. It was only fair. "Kurama." 

Kagome gave him a look. She had no clue of his name. Obviously from her reaction. Her companion on the other hand, seemed to know. "Uh. No. You're not." 

Which only seemed to confuse the girl mote "someone care to explain?

"I assure you, dispite my appearance, I am. Just different then I was."

The Hanyou got up and walked away. He had said for the girl to follow but she hadn't 

He only assumed her curiosity got the better of her. "You know him?" 

He only nodded. Watching his old friend wander off. "Or I did at one point. I haven't seen him since he set his eyes on the sacred Jewel... Or more likely... it's protector." He looked to the girl. Her energy was so strikingly like Kikyo's he wondered why. Though it explained Inuyasha's draw to her. 

"Kikyo is a sore subject." She looked down. So she knew about her? He thought. 

"If it isn't too personal.... I see a lot of her in you, I'm curious about it." 

"You weren't after her heart too were you?..." not having to explain... 

"No. No. I had someone during that time. I was mearly wondering how your spirit energy could be identical to hers."

"Oh.. sorry." She sighed. He had a feeling she didn't want to explain "She was reincarnated. I have her soul. That's all there really is too it." 

That explained it. "Of course. Thank you. I should be going. I left my mother at the mall." He had already formulated an excuse for where he could have gone. And why he took so long. He had walked off but stayed where he could watch at first. The pair had wandered into the well house. And never returned. His curiosity peeking but he must get to his mother.   
______


	3. Chapter 3

He had explained to her where he had been and apologized profusely. His excuse being that he help a priestess take her items to her shrine... Though he had to make another for his most recent idea. He had said Genkai had been there as well. Insinuating she was needing help at her temple. And he had offered to do so, as he usually did.

She believed him. It was useful for Genkai to have helped him with this early on. He was going to 'take over' for her once she passed or couldn't handle it alone. 

He was now at the Higurashi Shrine and fully intent on going into the well. Though he was stopped by a.. a child? 

"What do you want...." Kurama only smiled. 

"Apologies. I noticed the shrine. I've recently moved to Tokyo and I was looking for a proper place to pray.

The boy let him go. Eventually no longer watching the stranger. When he was sure he was gone he got up from the shrine itself. He had no reason to pray to King Yama. So instead he reached out to Hiei.. 'I will return. Do not look for me. Please watch out for my mother.' He would have thought he didn't hear but the man was quickly at his side. 

"What are you doing, idiot." 

"I just have a matter I would like to look into. Alone." He was glad to see him though. Smiling he placed a quick kiss to his cheek. He knew Hiei didn't like him to do so when others may see but he didn't know where he was going or when he would be back. "forgive me?" 

He didn't wait for an answer walking to the well. There were no hidden openings. And he could smell the pair.... down it? So he did the same.

____


	4. Chapter 4

After a brief trip through what felt, but didn't look like, Psuedo Space. He was at the bottom of a well. The same well he had entered he assumed but it seemed. Somehow newer and lighter.

He noted the vines and smiled. Using one to pull himself out. He was sure he wouldn't stand out too much. Having dawned his yellow apparel, yet nothing could have prepared him for what he found. He remembered this era. This place. This was where the Priestess lived and around that time as well

He was not for behind Inuyasha and Kagome time wise for his arrival. It should be easy to find them. It would have been but he had been stopped by a haggered old women. 

He went to avoid her but she called out to him. She, like most who were blessed with the gift of spiritual awareness, knew he wasn't human. And he knew she did. But what he didn't expect.

"Yoko?" He stiffened at the name. How did she know? Her expression as confused as he felt "But you are not Yoko. But. Demons do not reincarate.."


	5. Chapter 5

Okay. So not an actual update. And I’m sorry. I lost all my notes cause my phone broke. I’m actually surprised this has been at least viewed over 40 times. But.


	6. Chapter 6

(To anyone who actually reads this garbage. Sorry for the wait. Busy with home life and general disinterest. I’m sure the next chapter will be up soon though. This is absolutely trash though.


	7. Chapter 7

He had been invited into her home to explain himself. Though she hadn’t told him her name yet. It was not as if she had to but he was curious. 

“If I may ask. You know me, how?” It was a simple and short way of saying so, but effective. 

“I do not blame you for not knowing. It’s been 50 years since I’ve seen you. Though it seems longer since you’ve seen me. Kaede”

He looked at her. Eyes a bit wide as he learned. She had been a child last he saw her, and now she was an old women. He gave a nod and smiled.


	8. Update

So. Not an actual chapter. But! I will either have a chapter out tonight or tomorrow. But I am dealing with a big move right now. So I can’t promise scheduling just yet


	9. Chapter 9

I know I promised a chapter sooner then this but I was moving and then I got a new phone and all kinds of shot happened with life. But. Good news to anyone still actually waiting on this. I’m going to start typing up a new chapter as soon as I post this. Hopefully it’s longer then these baby chapters but I make no promises. It’s also 2 am. So please forgive any mistakes. I don’t have this beta Read ever


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.

He hadn’t stayed much longer after his talk with Kaede. Able to pick up Inuyasha and his friend’s trail easily. The dog still smelled the same. They had about a days head start but only that. And she was human after all. They seemed to be joined by other smells. Moment he knew but there were more then two.

He practically ran as fast as possible till he found them. They all seemed to be asleep. Or most of them. A woman by the fire looked in his general direction. “Who’s there?” 

Stepping out he smiled. “I mean no harm.” He didn’t directly answer her and she looked wary of him though hadn’t attacked yet. Hand stilling on her cat. Technically the animal was a demon, though it was also a cat. Ready to go on the defensive 

“What are you?” It was a fare question. He could seem like a demon and a human at the same time. But anyone genuinely attuned to energies would know he wasn’t a half breed much like Inuyasha

He watched her stand and seemingly prepare to call for the others. “An old friend.” It didn’t stop her from calling out.

The first one awake was a man wielding a staff which he had attempted to use in an attack. Unfortunately for him Kurama had thousands of years of experience. Dodging easily and snagging the weapon with his whip. All before anyone could say anything. 

“What are you doing here, Yoko.” it was Inuyasha speaking this time. Looking at him quite angrily. The woman from the fire and the now unarmed man looking at him. 

“You know him?” It was a smaller voice. Causing Kurama to look around. Seeing a... a child? Why was a child here? 

“I did say I was an old friend”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware Sango would have likely attacked first but she is also more intuned and empathetic then the others and would have likely realized Kurama very much was stronger then he looked. Hence why, though she was prepping for a fight she tried to wake the others.


	11. Chapter 11

Once things calmed down a bit he had been introduced to the few in the group he didn’t know. “Nice to meet you all. Sorry to wake you.” 

He had somehow ended up with the small demoness near him which seemed to calm her owner’s nerves. 

An irritated “You still haven’t told me why you are here.” Could be heard from a mile away he assumed. 

“Kind and quiet as ever I see Inuyasha.” He retorted before giving a sigh. “It’s called Curiosity. You know us foxes.” He joked which seemingly made the small figure, Shippo he believed the name to be, perk up. 

“You’re a Fox demon too?” Which only got a nod.


	12. Chapter 12

To anyone still interested. I finally got logged back in. I’ve been having trouble and it wouldn’t let me reset my password for some reason but here we are. And I’m Actually going to post a chapter next. Despite it being almost 3 am


	13. Chapter 13

“Yes I am” he answered the small boy kindly. The answer seemed to attract his attention. Kurama watching the child come closer. 

“But you look so human” it was a fair statement. He did look rather human. Unlike Inuyasha with his ears or Shippo’s tail he a modernly clothed male with no clear signs of his demonism. 

“That’s a long story.” He didn’t want to go into it for the time being. Especially since everyone was getting ready to rest once more. 

He laid down on the grass. Not actually minding that he was on the ground. The small fox laying with him as the cat wandered back to her friend. He’d offered to take watch but had been denied. 

Likely proof he wasn’t entirely trusted, not that he blamed them of course. No matter what Inuyasha said. Kurama was still a stranger. He was quite honestly surprised when he’d been trusted at all


End file.
